riftsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Browncoat Jayson/RIFTS WIKI BLOG
Previously, I had created a blog for the Wiki on Blogger (http://riftswiki.blogger.com). Since Wikia has this built in now, I am going to move these to this format. We have surpassed 140 articles, and have a few regular contributors. Thank you to everyone who had added content to the Rifts Wiki! Since this is the first post on the Wikia Blog, let's start off with the basics: DO NOT POST RPG RULE INFO. This means skill bonuses, stats, experience charts, MDC ratings, or even textual modifiers from an O.C.C. We are trying to adhere to Palladium's Internet Policy, and the more of this that gets added, the less likely they are to want us to continue. I have edited out everything I have found so far, but please try to keep the Wiki clear of them. Templates now exist for Books, OCCs, Weapons, and Vehicles, so please feel free to add new topics! Templates can easily be found using the Category:Templates page, and using them will help keep the Wiki appearance consistent. Please, please, please, if you are going to add new O.C.C.s or Books, USE THE TEMPLATES! Adding a paragraph as a new article article just means more work for the next guy! Copying an existing article means more work for you! I did contact Palladium by e-mail requesting permission to start the Wiki, and to use some images of their choice. I still have not received permission to put anything specific on the Wiki. Hopefully they will allow us to use images from the books for items, classes and races, and some small excerpts, but for right now, I'm trying to keep everything as Fair Use. We will see how that comes out. I'm delaying posting anything to the Forums of the Megaverse until I have received permission, or at least a non-negative response. The only images I have uploaded, and that we will allow on the Wiki currently, are the images to those currently available on the Palladium web site, which consists mostly of book covers. Alternatively, any artist who has created images for Palladium Books, if you are able to grant permission for your artwork to be displayed here, please let us know! I'm not sure how copyrights work in regard to the artists rights with a corporate owner. I know there are a mess of stubs, and lots of red links on the existing pages. Sorry. I have taken to putting in stubs for books by template, and filling in the information from the Palladium Books store, then linking the various terms within those descriptions. Most of those links don't go to anything yet. I'm working on it! But hey, don't be afraid to jump in and add some yourself! There are randomizers set up for the featured article, featured media and featured link sections of the main page. If you have suggestions for new features, please post link to them on the Discussion pages of the randomizers. Thanks, and happy editing. Category:Blog posts